Hurting Inside
by love-like-there-is-no-tomorrow
Summary: Rose always thought that as long as she could fight no one could hurt her, but one night while Dimitri is away she will find out how wrong she is. Can Dimitri save her from the person who hurt her ad herself before it is to late or willshe be left to hurt
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters just the plot. I hope you will enjoy it.**

"Hey comrade, it looks like you're starting to slow down. Do you need to take a break?" Rose asked laughing jokingly at Dimitri while running laps again before training. He didn't answer but she could see the small smile forming on his lips and started to speed up. They ran for a few more minutes before heading back into the gym.

When they entered Dimitri brought out a few dummies and Rose started to practice her hit and kicks on them. As Rose practiced Dimitri went and sat in a corner reading another one of his western novels occasionally looking up to make sure Rose was still training. About five minutes before Rose had to go to her first class Dimitri stood and walked over to her making her stop what she was doing.

"You are doing very well, Rose." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Tomorrow I will be away for the whole day so I wont be here for your training but I have already made arrangements with Stan to practice with you. I don't want to come back and hear about how you gave him a hard time so please be nice and do as you are told while I'm gone. I will be back the late tomorrow night so I wont see you until our morning training, in which you will start fight with me again. I know we already did that a little but I think you could be better." With that said Rose nodded her head and they both went their separate ways for the day. At lunch Rose sat with Lissa and the gang talking about the upcoming field experiments.

"I hope I get to guard Lissa next week but Dimitri doesn't think that they'll let me. He says that I need to know what it's like to guard someone without having bond." Rose said taking a big bite out of her burger. It seemed everyone was agreeing with Dimitri and his reasoning.

"I can't believe he's going to be gone tomorrow, I mean he's been here keeping an eye on us since we came back and now we are going to have a day without him. It's so weird feeling." Lissa replied glancing at him up at the teachers table.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how you're feeling Rose. I mean a day away from the man you love, do you think you'll survive?" Laughed Christian jokingly elbowing Rose in the side and she just shot him a look telling him not to say another word about it before they all got up to go to their next class.

As Rose walked into the gym for her last training for the day she spotted Dimitri sitting in the corner reading his western novel again and she grinned moving silently over to him. When she got him without him noticing, she jerked the book from his hands and started running to the other side of the gym while laughing. She could hear his footsteps closing in on her before finally feeling his hands grab her shoulders turning her around to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before Rose crashed her lips up onto his in a breath taking kiss. He deepened the kiss while walking her backwards until her back hit the wall causing her to groan, which in turn caused him to break the kiss and take a step back.

"No Roza, we can't do this, if we get caught I could get fired or go to jail and everyone would look down on you. We've went over this before." He said taking a few more steps away before turning around and setting up the dummies. She set down his book and went to change into her workout uniform. When she returned Dimitri was sitting down reading again and so she started her training.

When she was finished and changed back to her regular clothes Dimitri started walking her back to her dorm so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out late. The walk back was quiet, they hadn't said anything to each other since the kiss, until they were at the back entrance to her building then he stopped her before she went in.

"Rose..." He began "I'm sorry for before, I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want something bad to happen. Once you turn eighteen they wont be able to say much, they'll still frown upon it because of the student teacher relation but they can't do anything."

"It's fine, it was stupid of me to do that in the gym. I understand everything and I'm not upset, just a few more weeks and then we ca let everyone know about us, not just my friends." She answered back and he nodded his agreement before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and saying goodnight and leaving to go back to his own room. She watched him leave with a frown, they wouldn't see each other tomorrow and that upset her most.

**Please tell me what you think ad I will try to update asap. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Again, I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

The next morning Rose awoke an hour before she normally did, dreading the day without Dimitri. 'It can't be to bad, the only thing that will change is my training.' She thought as she got ready for her day. Usually she would be excited to go train but today she slowly got ready, ate breakfast, and then drug her feet to the gym.

When she entered Stan was already there waiting for her. 'Great,this should be fun.' She thought as she headed to go change into her training gear. When she came back out he was still standing in the same spot as before just staring at her with a smile.

"It's nice of you to finally show up, even if it is five minutes late." He said walking over to her.

"Yes, well I'm not in that big of a hurry to run laps, sorry." She replied back sarcastically starting her warm ups.

"Laps? You're not doing laps today. We are doing hand to hand combat. You practice with the other novices and with Belikov so I thought it would be good to switch it up on you seeing as strigoi are all going to be different." He said making a good point so she didn't think to question him again.

After her warm ups she went into her battle stance and the fighting began. She lunged at him and he dodged, he lunged and she found herself face first on the mat. She quickly got up and lunged again throwing kicks and punches, missing almost every time. She got him in the gut at one point which didn't seem to faze him at all and he got her in the cheek causing her to sway. This went on until it was time for her to get ready for her first class. Rose then went through her first half of the day without incident and at lunch finally got a chance to relax and have a nice conversation with Lissa.

"Hey, how was training with Stan?" Lissa asked trying to hide a smile.

"It was...interesting. We fought and I guess you would say that he won. He is faster and stronger than he looks." Rose replied rubbing her now purple cheek and took a big bite out of her pizza.

"Is he better than Dimitri?"

"No. No one is better than Dimitri."

"You would say that." Eddie laughed while also eating a pizza.

After lunch Rose went on with her last classes before going back to the gym for more training with Stan. When she entered she didn't see him anywhere so she went to change. When she came back out she still didn't see him and started to do her warm ups when she was suddenly thrown to the mat with him on top of her.

"What? You cheated, I wasn't ready." She said as she got back up on her feet looking at him.

"Strigoi don't wait until you're ready, why should I?" He didn't even wait for her to reply before coming at her again. The fight wasn't much different than the morning practice but she did manage to hit him a few more times than before.

As the hour wore down to the last few minutes Rose realized that He wasn't going to be stopping any time soon and at first didn't say anything. 'I'm not to hungry or tired yet anyway.' She thought as she dodged one of his attacks. After another hour she decided to say something.

"Shouldn't we be ending now? I mean it's way past dinner and curfew is soon, and I'm kind of tired." She said trying to catch her breath while dodging him again. He just put on a smile and went at her again. This time she was to slow to get away ad he pinned her to the floor.

"Good, I want you tired so that you can't fight me anymore." He replied causing her to get confused until she felt one of his hands slide up the inside of her legs ad she started to struggle but was to tired and he was just to strong now.

"what...what are you doing? You can't do this!" She tried again to get away but couldn't. She felt tears start to form in her eyes but held them back. 'I will not let him see me cry.' She thought as she felt his other hand come up and under her shirt grabbing harshly onto her breast and squeezing causing her to let out a whimper.

"Please, don't do this. I wont tell anyone if you let me go." He just laughed at that and quickly yanked her shorts and underwear down off her legs and then reached up to touch her most personal spot.

"Not even a little turned on for me? I thought you liked older men, I see the way you look at Guardian Belikov." He then pushed two fingers into her causing her to scream out and finally let her tears fall. She could feel his hardened length against her thigh. After a minute he pulled his fingers out and pushed his own pants down. As his hands were busy with his pants she tried again to get away which only caused him to hit her and her head hit the floor causing her to see black specks in front of her eyes. She then felt him push her arms behind her back where the weight from her body and his would keep them there. She then let our a scream as he pushed himself into her small opening, he then reached up and ripped her shirt open showing him her round breasts and he leaned down and roughly bite the tops of each one before biting into her neck causing her to scream out again. He pushed in and out of her a few more times before finishing, getting up,and getting dressed.

"If you tell anyone I will come for you. I will also go after the princess, so if you want to keep her safe, you will do as I say and not tell a soul." He then left the gym without looking back. Rose just lay there for awhile before crawling to the showers, she could feel the blood running down her legs and could feel the bruises forming on her body where he had either bitten, hit, or grabbed. When she made it to the showers she turned the hot on and sat in the corner silently crying,letting the water scold her flesh wishing it could wash him off of her. As she sat there she slowly cried herself to sleep knowing that she would do as he said and not tell anyone that it was him.

The last thought she had before sleep consumed her was, 'How could Dimitri ever want me now?'

**There it is, I hope you liked it, please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Dimitri entered the gym he started getting things ready for the practice he and Rose would have when he noticed that there was a trail of dried blood on the floor. Following it he could hear one of the showers running and at first thought someone had just gotten hurt and was cleaning themselves off and was about to turn around when he heard soft crying. When he entered he saw a broken and beaten girl sitting in the corner crying, he couldn't tell who it was at first. He saw her torn clothing and bruised body and started walking towards her. When the girl heard footsteps she stiffened and looked up making him gasp and run over to her.

Rose saw Dimitri run to her and a part of her wanted to tell him what happened and hold onto him for ever but another part, a more dominate part, told her that her eyes were playing tricks on her and that Stan had come back for more. So when she felt his hands on her she screamed and pushed away from him moving as fast as her hurt body would allow.

"Rose, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said trying again to pick her up but again she screamed and moved away. When he realized she wasn't going to let him take her to the doctor he went for help returning only moments later with Alberta.

"Rose, It's Alberta, can I help you up? Can we take you to the doctor?" She asked and Rose nodded her head taking the older woman's hand and standing up on wobbly legs before almost falling again due to the stiffness in her legs. Before she could hit the floor Alberta had her in her arms and was carrying her across campus and past students who were already outside.

Once at the hospital Alberta set her on one of the beds and went off to find Dr Olendzki. Which left Dimitri and Rose alone again which did not go unnoticed by the girl causing her to stiffen once again. He didn't get any closer to her so he wouldn't frighten her anymore than she already was. It was only a few minutes before Alberta and Dr Olendzki entered the room and asked him to leave so they could look her over and ask her some questions.

About thirty minutes later Alberta went out to the hall with Dimitri. She knew of his feelings for the girl but didn't say anything to anyone. She knew that the news she had was going to tear him apart. She felt bad for the man, he cared for this girl and she was hurting but she knew that he needed to know and was the one who had to tell him.

"Dimitri, Rose...Rose was raped last night, she wont tell us who did it, she really wont tell us anything. She was beaten, either from her training or the rape I'm not sure, it could be both, she had numerous bite marks over her body, none that would prove if it was a Moroi so we have no leads. It could have been anyone." She said not looking at his face not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. When he moved to go see Rose she stopped him.

"It would be best if she didn't have any visitors right now, she needs to rest. The doctor is looking after her and wont let anything happen while she is here. I know you care for the girl, why don't you spend the day in your room, away from everyone?" She patted him on the back started walking away. He stood there for a few more minutes before heading towards his building. He couldn't believe that someone could do something like that to Rose, he knew it couldn't have been a Moroi, they aren't strong enough to take her down. He knew it would have had to be either a novice or a guardian.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that someone was calling for him and kept walking. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small hand grab his arm and turned to see Lissa looking at him with concern. He tried to manage a smile but failed.

"What happened? I heard some people talking about how they saw Guardian Petrov carrying Rose to the hospital this morning. Is she okay?" Lissa asked in a rushed breath.

"IT seems that Rose was attacked by someone last night, she was raped. We don't know who did it, she wont talk to anyone. I am only telling you this because you are her best friend and she will need you to there for her." He answered and went to turn away when she stopped him again.

"Where was Guardian Alto? Wasn't he supposed to train with her? I don't understand why he wouldn't have stopped that from happening."

"I'm not sure, I will have to talk with him later. I think you had better get to class so you don't get into trouble." He then turned and walked away going to his room.

* * *

><p><p>

When Rose awoke she was found herself alone in the hospital with a curtain pulled around her bed blocking her from anyone who might enter the room. She faintly remembered being brought to the hospital, she remembered Alberta carrying her and how she screamed when Dimitri tried to help her. She felt stupid for screaming and being afraid of him but she couldn't help it, she truly thought that Stan had come back for her. After a moment she got up and pulled on the clothes that was sitting in the chair by her bed and started to walk , shakily, towards the door.

"I see that you are finally awake, how do you feel?" She was stopped by Dr Olendzki who had just entered the room.

"Fine, I would like to be able to go back to my own room, if that's okay?" Rose replied looking at the floor.

"That should be fine, would like me to take you there or I could go get one of the guardians."

"You can do it."

"Okay then lets go." They walked out the door and out of the building onto the campus and Rose felt like everyone was watching her, like they knew what happened, she kept her head down watching the ground. They got to her building without being interrupted and they walked inside and up to her room.

"Well here you are dear, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask. I wish you would tell us who did it but I will not push for the answer." With that the doctor left and Rose locked herself in her room and curled up into a ball on her bed pulling the covers over her head before once again falling into a restless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than the others, I've been busy.**

**I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

The next morning when Dimitri woke up he got in the shower before heading to get some breakfast. As he entered the cafeteria he looked around and spotted Lissa sitting with the usual people minus one. Rose was not among the group of students or anywhere else in the room which only caused him to worry about her more. He went up to the teachers table and noticed that Stan was already there and so he went over to him telling him that he wished to speak with him after they finished eating.

Throughout the entire time he kept watching the door wishing that Rose would walk in at any moment. He would occasionally look over to Lissa and could tell that she was just as worried as he was and noticed that she also kept watching the door. By the way they were watching the door it was like they were trying to will the door to open for Rose to walk in, the more time that went by the more he realized that she wasn't going to show which bothered him even more. Surly she wasn't going to starve herself?

After breakfast Dimitri followed Stan to his classroom and closed the big oak door behind him before sitting at one of the desks. Stan stood at the front of the room looking Dimitri in the eyes, he wasn't giving anything away. When he realized that nothing was going to be said until he was sitting he walked around his desk and took a seat.

"Guardian Alto, I was just wondering where you were when Rose was attacked, why weren't you with her?" Dimitri asked without breaking the eye contact, if Stan was going to hide something then he figured that he would be the one to break.

"I was going to walk her to dinner but she said she was supposed to be meeting with someone so they could study for a test in one of the other classes. It was still before curfew so I didn't think anything of it and left to get dinner." Stan answered confidently without doing anything that would tell if he was lying.

"Did you see anyone going towards the gym as you left?"

"No, it seemed everyone was heading to dinner."

"No one saw you at dinner, they said you never showed."

"I decided that I wasn't hungry and went to my room to shower and then went to sleep. You aren't trying to imply that I did that? She is a student and I am her teacher and a Guardian, I am here to help and protect these kids not rape and hurt them. Now if you don't mind class is about to begin." He stood ad showed Dimitri to the door letting the students in for their first class of the day.

"I'm not implying anything Guardian Alto, I'm just trying to figure out who would do something like this. But if you _are_ hiding something then you better believe that I _will_ find out. Thank you for your time." Then Dimitri turned and walked away, he was going to try and talk to Rose or Lissa.

After breakfast Lissa went to talk with Rose determined to figure out who hurt her. She left the cafeteria giving Christian a kiss on the cheek and waving to her other friends. As she walked towards Roses building she saw Dimitri and Stan walking somewhere and she guessed that he was going to figure out why Stan wasn't with Rose. When she got to Roses door she paused for a second before knocking. She had to knock several times before Rose finally answered letting her in. She watched as Rose walked back over to her bed and sat down without looking at her so she sat in the chair by the desk.

"How are you? I mean I know your hurt but... I don't know, I need you to tell me what you're feeling." Lissa said and at first Rose just stared at her with dull eyes.

"I'm fine." Was all she said before rolling over and looking at the wall.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Will you please talk to me?"

"No."

"Rose please, I know this must be terrible for you but you have to talk to someone, tell someone who did it. Please tell me, open up to me, you're my best friend and I just want to make sure you will be okay." Rose turned around and sat up quickly before answering.

"You have no idea how terrible this is or how much I hurt. It's not just the physical pain but the mental, you have no idea what I'm going through. What I went through! You want me to tell everyone who it was but you don't care about the consequences that it'll have. I don't want to do anything or see anyone, I just want to stay in here locked away from everything."

"You don't mean that, you want to be a guardian, I know you do and that means you can't stay in here for ever. Tell me who did it, tell Dimitri, tell anyone, I don't care as long as you tell someone."

"I don't want to be a guardian anymore. How am I supposed to protect someone if I can't even help myself? I can't tell anyone, I don't even want to talk to anyone especially Dimitri, keep him away."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"It...it wasn't Dimitri was it? I thought he was gone all day?" Roses head shot up to look at Lissa.

"No of course it wasn't him, he was gone. Maybe if he wouldn't have been gone then this wouldn't have happened." She then lowered her gaze again.

"Wait...you're not blaming him are you? Because it wasn't his fault, I sent him out to pick some things up for me."

"Then it's your fault as much as his."

"You don't mean that?"

"No, I don't. It isn't your fault or Dimitri's fault, it's mine. I brought this upon myself. If I wasn't so stupid then I could have done something to stop it, I was weak. I let him get the best of me and I don't blame him, he showed how much I would be a bad guardian. I thank him for showing me because now I wont be putting you or someone else in danger by having me as their guardian."

"Rose, it wasn't your fault. It isn't anybodies fault but his, he shouldn't have done this to you. No one should have to go through what you did. I don't ever want to hear you saying that it was your fault ever again, it wasn't. Just tell me who it was and then he can be locked up and you wont have to worry about him again." Lissa begged.

"He's probably going to came for me again and I wont be able to stop him. He'll come for me again, I know he will, they always go after their victims again." Rose started rambling more to herself than to Lissa.

"Rose, why don't you get some more rest and I'll bring you something to eat later, okay?" Lissa helped her back down and stood to leave glancing at her broken friend one last time before leaving.

When Lissa entered the hall she almost ran into Dimitri who was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She placed a finger to her lips to keep him quiet motioning for him to follow her. They didn't stop until they outside and behind one of the buildings for privacy.

"What did you find out with Guardian Alto?" She asked hoping he found something of use.

"Nothing useful, he said that she told him that she was supposed to be meeting someone so he went to leave. He at first said that he was going to dinner but when I mentioned that no one saw him there he said he decided he wasn't hungry so he went to his room instead. He said he didn't see anyone heading to the gym when he left. I think he might be lying but about what I'm not sure, it could be anything. What about Rose did you get anything out of her?" He asked and she lowered her head looking at the ground.

"Well she still refuses to tell anyone who did it but that's not really the worst part. The worst part would probably have to be that she blames herself and that she's thankful he did that to her. She said he showed her how weak she really is and so now she doesn't want to be guardian and she's afraid he's going to go after her again."

"I should go talk to her, maybe I could get more out of her."

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. I'm going to talk with Alberta about putting a Guardian at her door until this person is caught so that he can't get to her." After that they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day. Lissa went to class and Dimitri went to find Alberta and maybe make a call to Guardian Hathaway to let her know what is going on with her daughter.

After the meeting with Alberta, who agreed to put a guardian at Roses door, he made the call to Janine Hathaway, Roses mother. It wasn't a long call and by the end of it he felt certain they were going to catch the man who hurt Rose. Guardian Hathaway was coming to the academy for her daughter.

**There it is, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Rose was attacked she finally left her room to take a shower. She turned the water on hot, undressed, and stepped in letting the water scold her skin. Looking over her body she could see all the bruises and bite marks on her skin while she scrubbed herself raw trying to wash the feel of him off of her. She hated the fact that she let him mark her, she had his bite marks all over her, his hand prints on her body and she hated it. When she stepped out of the now cold shower she put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt to cover most of the bruises, the only one still visible was the one on her face.

When she stepped out of the bathroom the Guardian who was watching over her told her that she was needed, to follow him. As she walked she kept her head down thankful that it was Saturday and most people where still in their rooms. She noticed that they were headed to the one building that she never wanted to go back to, the gym. As they drew closer she started to shake and the Guardian put his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze telling her that everything would be okay.

When they entered the gym she looked around and saw that most of the Guardians were sitting on the stands and that there was a lone chair sitting out in front of them which she assumed was meant for her. As she sat she looked around and noticed that Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, and her mother were among the crowd. Seeing Stan caused for to shake more and get even more frightened. She calmed herself by telling herself that he couldn't do anything with everyone else around. After a moment Alberta spoke.

"Rose, we know that what happened to you is horrible and we are very sorry. We want to catch this man who did this to you and put him away but we need you to tell us who it was." She said hoping that she would finally get the answer they wanted.

"I..I'm sorry but I cant."

"We need you to us who did this, we will make sure that he doesn't get you again. Was it one of your friends or a Guardian? Please tell us." Dimitri said pleading with his eyes for her tell them.

"I can't, he said not to tell. I have to protect..." She stopped herself before she could say more.

"Protect who?" Stan asked with a grin that no one saw but her and she shuddered.

"No one, I've probably already said to much." She answered trying to keep her voice steady so as not to give anything away.

"Come now, Rose, you can tell us anything. We will protect you. Just tell us who did this and who you have to protect and then we can take him away which will protect the both of you." Stan replied smiling knowing no one would see as they were all watching Rose.

"I...I can't tell,I'm sorry." She said looking down. 'What is he playing at?' She asked herself.

"Rose please, you are my daughter and I don't like seeing you like this. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell us who it was." Janine said and Rose stood up in anger.

* * *

>"You have no right to say that, you are gone all the time. The only time I see you is if something is wrong. You don't care about me, you're probably only here to help catch this guy so he can't do it to someone else. That's how you are, because you are a Guardian and everyone else comes before me. As for everyone else in this room, you are to blind to see whats right in front of you. Now I am going back to my room before I say anything else that will piss him off even more." With that said she stood up and ran from the gym but didn't go back to her room.<p><p>

Stan left the gym after talking to the other Guardians and finding out who was to watch over Rose for the rest of the day. They still had no idea who it could have been which meant he was still in the clear and he didn't have to worry about her mother or Belikov because they were the ones who were to watch over Rose today. Her mother was to be in her room and Dimitri outside the door.

Stan was furious at Rose, she gave them a clue they just needed to figure out what it meant. 'You are to blind to see whats right in front of you.' She said and meant that it was a guardian but no one but him figured it out and he wasn't about to tell everyone else. She would pay for that slip up and for saying that she had to protect someone even if she didn't say who.

As he entered his classroom he was roughly pushed up against the wall and the door slammed closed and he was staring into brown eyes. She had a pair of scissors pressed firmly into his neck with a shaky hand and was breathing heavily. She was scared but tried not to show it, she was going to win this time.

"Oh my, Rose, I didn't know you had it in you to attack me like this." He said with a smile.

"Shut up! You didn't think that I was just going to let you get away with what you did to me, did you? You are going to pay even if I don't tell anyone that it was you." Rose replied through clenched teeth which earned her a small chuckle from him.

"Do you think you scare me? Look around you Rose, you picked a pretty bad place to threaten me. We are in _my_ classroom with the shades and door closed." He paused and reached to the door. "And now the door is locked and I have the only key. You my dear are in _my_ domain and I can tell that you are scared." He then pushed her off of him knocking the scissors out of her hand and onto the floor.

He could see the panic in her eyes, she didn't know what to do, she didn't plan this out very well. He stepped closer and she stepped back until her back was against the wall. His smile grew and he could tell she was very frightened now with no way out. He leaned in and licked from her jaw up to her hairline making her shiver in disgust.

"You can't keep me here or do anything. Soon the others are going to realize that I'm not in my room and they are going to come looking for me. If they find me here they'll know it was you." She said in a shaky voice.

"If they come we'll just say you wanted to know what you missed while you were out for those two days. They'll buy it, they don't want to believe that a guardian would do something so harsh." He laughed and then started to kiss up and down her neck while one had started to roam up her shirt. After a moment he yelped in pain and fell to the floor clutching his groin where she had just kicked him.

When he fell she made a run for it, going to the door and unlocking it. Just as she was about to turn the handle and run out she was thrown to the floor by her hair landing on her back and looked up at him in shock. She couldn't believe he recovered that fast. She started crawling backwards away from him when he came at her again, kicking her in the gut ad stuffing a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream out and alert someone to what was going on.

He continued to kick and punch her for the next for minutes until a knock came to the door and he quickly threw her near unconscious body into the closet in the back of the room. When he was sure she couldn't make any noise he went to answer the door. Standing there was none other than the man he so wanted to get rid of, Dimitri Belikov.

"Is there something wrong Guardian Belikov?" He asked sounding disinterested in what he could possibly want.

"We need all Guardians out looking for Rose, she has gone missing. As much as I _don't_ like you, we need all the help we can get." Dimitri said trying to peek into the room for any sign that she might be in there.

"I will be out in just a minute, I was grading some papers. Let me put them away and then I will help with the search. You don't think she is with the rapist, do you?" He asked sounding like he really cared.

"We don't know but we hope not. Hurry up and get out here." He then turned and left to go search some more. Stan then re-closed and locked the door before going back over and opening the closet door and pulled Rose back out by her hair standing her up.

"You got lucky this time my dear, but the next time we are alone I will have you again." He then grabbed her face and roughly kissed her lips before pulling her out of the room, out of the building, and depositing her around the back of guest housing. He then went in search of the other guardians to find out where he was supposed to be looking for her.

**So there it is, hope you liked it. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Rose stood shakily and stumbled around to the front of the building where all the guardians were looking for her and ran into the man she least wanted to see, Dimitri. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground bridle style before heading towards the hospital. He lowered his ear down to her lips when he realized she was mumbling something.

"St...Stan, it...it was Guardian Stan Al...Alto." She muttered out before the blackness consumed her and his eyes went wide. He had his suspicions but didn't really know until now, Stan was going to pay.

He rushed her into the medical building and put her on one of the beds, the doctor didn't even have to ask what happened. After her made sure she was going to be okay he rushed back outside to find Alberta and tell her of his findings. As he got closer he could see that all of the other guardians were huddled together talking. When he got up close one of the others grabbed his arms and bound his wrists.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are under the arrest for the rape and abuse of one Rosemarie Hathaway."

"What? I didn't do it, you have no proof showing I did it. Why are you charging me?" He demanded.

"It was so obvious, you are always the one who finds her afterwords and the other night she said she was meeting someone, in the gym. She was still in her gym clothes and you are the only person who ever trains with her and she hasn't wanted anything to do with you since the first attack." Stan answered with a smirk receiving a growl in return.

"I wouldn't do this to her, I couldn't do this to her. I care for her to much, I lover her to much to hurt her. I know who did it, she told me who did it. You should be arresting Guardian Alto, he's the one who did this to her." He blurted out without thinking earning gasps from the group around him.

"You could just be saying that, besides that gives us a motive. You care for her and maybe she feel the same way and so you had to force her to be with you. You can no longer hurt her or who ever she was trying to protect. Take him away."

"No! Wait, you're making a mistake! I didn't do it, he did, you can ask her yourself when she wake up. Lock him up not me!" Dimitri shouted the whole time they were pulling him away and only stopped when he was in a cell and left alone. He couldn't believe they thought that he did it! The only thing he could think about was how Rose was going to be in more danger than before now that Stan knows she told someone that it was him. He needed to find a way out of the cell and to get to Rose to protect her.

When Rose awoke she saw Alberta standing next to her bed watching her with a small smile on her face. She picked up the chart and looked over it before sitting in the chair next to the bed and patting Rose on her shoulder.

"You are going to be just fine, Rose, and I have some good news for you. We have locked up the man who did this to you. You no longer have to worry about Guardian Belikov hurting you any more than he already has." She smiled at Rose watching for her reaction. Rose was about to tell her that it wasn't Dimitri when her gaze shifter to the opening of the door and watched as Stan walked in smiling at her and put his finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet so she just nodded her head lowering it so they couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe they had locked up the wrong man, the one man she had ever really loved, and the only one who she knew could really protect her from the Stan Alto. She knew she was doomed to more abuse soon and she didn't even care, she only cared about Dimitri.

**Tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's so short, please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but a lot has happened to me in the past couple weeks. First my sister was in the hospital and then our upstairs neighbors let their water run over and so it leaked into our kitchen and made the ceiling fall in some so there is now a huge hole there so we had to quickly move into my husbands moms house. And because of the dust and everything from the ceiling my two year old started coughing and having trouble breathing so we had to take her to the ER and found out that she got pneumonia. So I've been really busy.**

* * *

><strong>So here it is finally, have fun reading.<strong>

After Alberta left the room and Rose was left alone with Stan she instantly stiffened looked around hoping someone would come in. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes and the tension in the air got thicker. After a few minutes more Stan moved closer to her and took a seat putting his hands on her bed.

"This is your fault! It isn't enough that you are hurting me and threatening Lissa, you had to go and get Dimitri locked up. I hate you and I wish that you would just go away and leave me alone." Rose said breaking the silence making him laugh.

"He was starting to get suspicious so I had to do something, at least he's not dead. I could kill him if you want, if that would make you feel better." He grinned at her before leaning over and giving her a bruising kiss making her flinch and almost fall off the bed.

"I have some things to take care of now but I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He said standing up and leaving. Rose then let out a breath of relief and turned to the sound of the door opening again revealing another visitor.

* * *

><p><p>

Then next morning when Rose was released from the hospital she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She headed to the main building to have a talk with Alberta after going her room to get a shower and freshen up. After taking a shower and talking to Alberta she headed to her next destination. To see Dimitri.

When she entered the building she had a shiver run down her spine. It always kind of freaked her out to be in this building, where they held criminals but Dimitri was no criminal. When she got to his cell she saw that he was sitting in a corner covered in darkness and didn't realize she was there yet so she turned to the guards and asked if they could give her some privacy saying that Alberta had said it would be okay so they left her alone. She then turned back to Dimitri who had turned around at hearing her voice and gave a small smile.

"Oh god Dimitri, I am so sorry. I didn't know he was going to do this, I wish that I could do something to help you out." She said with tears forming in her eyes and he stood and walked over to her.

"Roza you can do something, you can go tell everyone the truth and then I would be set free and Stan would be in here. They wont listen to me because they think I did that to you. You are the only one who can set things right." He said reaching through the bars and smoothing away a few stray tears.

"I know and I will, I just have to figure out how first. He said if I ever tell he would go after Lissa, I can't let him have her too. I just don't know what to do anymore." She replied placing her hand onto his and leaning into his touch.

"Now isn't this sweet, the two lovers who will never be." A new and familiar voice said causing them to jump away from each other and look at the newcomer. Stan Alto stood before them with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Rose asked in a shaky voice stepping back away from him.

"Well I heard that you were coming to visit _him_ and so I just had to come and pay him a visit as well." Stan replied taking a step closer to her making Dimitri grip onto the bars.

"You better stay away from her!" Dimitri growled out wishing he was on the other side of the bars.

"Or what, you're going to yell at me?" Stan answered back before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. What he didn't expect was for her to fight back so when she hit him in the head he stumbled back letting her go.

"Run Rose, don't let him get you, run." Dimitri urged her but she just stood there watching Stan regain himself before pulling out his gun and aiming it at Dimitri.

"No, I don't think she's going anywhere. There are a few things I want us to talk about before we leave. First off, Belikov, have you stopped to think about why your dear Rose here hasn't spoken to you lately? She doesn't want you anymore, do you Rose?" Stan asked looking between the two to see their reactions. Dimitri's was a look of confusion and Roses was a look of hurt and disgust.

"Tell him Rose! Tell him how you don't want him anymore and that you don't want to see him anymore!" Stan yelled making her jump a little.

"I..I..it's...It's not that I don't want to be with you, I can't be with you or anyone anymore. I'm sorry but after today I don't want to see you anymore." She said not looking at either of the men in the room just the floor.

"Rose, you don't mean that." Dimitri tried but she wouldn't look at him so he turned his attention back to Stan. "This is your fault, you're making her say these things!" He yelled and Stan laughed.

"No actually I'm not. She is saying this on her own, this is truly how she feels. She doesn't love you anymore and once I kill you she wont have to worry about you anymore either." Rose quickly looked up her eyes wide with fear. Just as he was about to pull the trigger there was a new voice.

"Stop! Stan Alto you are under arrest for the sexual and physical abuse of one Rose Hathaway and the attempted murder and false accusations of one Dimitri Belikov." Janine Hathaway said from the entrance of the room with her gun pointed at Stan. Rose smiled, her plan was going to work.

_**Flashback to yesterday at the hospital**_

_ Rose turned to the door and saw her mother, Janine Hathaway, walk in with a warm smile on __her face. She walked over and sat in the same chair that Stan had just vacated and looked at her daughter._

_ "I guess you heard the good news by now, Belikov is locked away and can't hurt you anymore." She said looking over Rose to make sure everything was being taken of and she noticed Roses sad and hurt face. "What's wrong?"_

_ "It...it wasn't Dimitri who did this. I can't really tell you who it was because I don't want it to get back to him but I think maybe I have an idea as to how you can find out." Rose replied causing the happy look on her mothers face vanish and a somber look to appear._

_ "Oh, I see and how how do you plan on doing that?"_

_ "Well tomorrow when I can finally get out of here I'm going to visit Dimitri. I want you to make sure that everyone knows that that's where I'm going and that I'm asking Alberta if it is okay for me to speak to him alone, with no guards. After I've been there for a few minutes the real culprit will show up, he'll want to try and hurt me and Dimitri more than he already has and after a few minutes of him being there then you'll show up and arrest him."_

_ "But how will I know it's him when he goes into the building? What if some other guy goes in?"_

_ "He'll want to make sure no one sees him so he'll most likely look around to make sure no one is there but you'll be hiding do he wont see you."_

_ "Alberta wont let you be alone with someone she thinks has hurt you."_

_ "That's why when you leave here you are going to tell her the plan and everything. You can't tell anyone else though, you two are the only ones I know will be able to keep this a secrete." Janine just nodded and after knowing all of the plans they changed the subject in case someone were to enter and after a while she got up and left going to find Alberta and fill her in._

_**End Flashback**_

"So the great Rose Hathaway still has a few surprises in her and that's why I am so attracted to you" Stan said keeping his gun on Dimitri while moving closer to Rose as Janine and Alberta both stepped fully into the room both guns aimed on him.

"Get away from the girl Alto. I don't want to have to shoot you but I will." Alberta said moving closer to him still. Before she got to him he reached over and once again grabbed Rose by the arm pulling her to him again but this time she didn't fight back and he aimed his gun at her instead.

"Put your guns away or I will shoot her." Stan ordered and the two women lowered their guns making him grin in triumph.

"Rose, remember how I told you to never let the effects of spirit get to you, to never use it? I want you to let go and use it, it will be okay." Dimitri said making everyone in the room confused but Rose and she nodded her head only enough for him to see and start telling the others to release him.

Rose cleared her mine, dropped her walls and felt the effects of spirit hit her. Lissa must have been using more than she realized in the last few days, of course she hadn't really been paying much attention. She felt the rush of the effects on her and her vision started to fade, she couldn't see anything, feel anything, or hear anything but a loud buzzing in her ears.

After a few moments the buzzing in her ears started to fade and she could faintly hear someone calling her name. As her senses started to come back to her she could hear her name being called louder but couldn't place who was saying it. Her vision then came back and she looked around, Dimitri was holding her and calling to her and she saw past him was an unconscious and bloody Stan and her eyes grew wide.

"Rose, Roza." Dimitri stopped calling her name when he noticed her eyes widen and he looked to where she was looking.

"Did...did I kill him?" Rose asked dreading the worse.

"No, he's not dead, we stopped you before you could do that." He answered and he caught her when she fell unconscious from the wear on her mind and body. He picked her limp body up and turned to leave seeing the other two putting Stan in the cell and locking it.

"I'm going to put her in bed, no need to take her to the hospital again, she is just tired." He said and they nodded to him watching him leave.

He walked out of the building and onto the grounds where all the students stopped and stared at him as he walked. He didn't stop as students came up to him asking him numerous questions. He walked all the way to Roses building and going into her room, setting her on her bed before leaving to go to his own room for the rest of the day.

**Okay there it is, I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since the capture of Stan Alto and Rose was beginning to return to her normal self, she turned eighteen refusing to have a party, she was starting to talk to her friends again and hang out with them. They all graduated and moved to Court, Rose was assigned to Lissa as her Guardian but she was on leave for a few more weeks to recover from the Stan ordeal until the official trial. Dimitri was assigned to Christian so his feeling for Rose wouldn't interfere with his work, Rose was finally starting to talk to him some more but they had yet to talk about what was said that fateful day.

Rose still wouldn't allow anyone to get to close to her or touch her, she refused to be alone with man, whether he was friend, foe, or family, she just wasn't comfortable with anyone yet. She kept telling herself that every man was like Stan but it wouldn't work and she couldn't let herself be alone with anyone. Today was the first day she had no choice but to be alone with a man, not just any man, Dimitri. They were supposed to talk about the upcoming trial and see if she was ready to take the stand and to see if she was ready to start her work as a Guardian.

As she walked to the meeting room she couldn't help but get nervous and scared, it wasn't that she was going to be alone with Dimitri that scared her, it was fact that she was going to be alone with a man. As she got closer to the room her pace slowed and then she completely stopped when she was outside the door. 'Come on Rose, you can do this, it's just Dimitri.' She told herself grabbing the door knob and turning.

When she entered she saw that she was the first one there so she went and sat at the table waiting for him to show. As she waited she couldn't help the flashbacks that came to her of when she was waiting in Stan's classroom, she was alone and scared then too. Her head snapped to the door as she heard it open and almost thought that it was going to be Stan who entered but instead she was greeted by Dimitri and she relaxed just a little.

Dimitri noticed the scared look in her eyes and tried to give her a friendly smile but stopped when she tried to shrink into her chair. Instead of sitting next to her or across from her he took the seat farthest away from her as to not scare her more. He knew that she hadn't been alone with anyone but he had wished that she wouldn't be so scared of him but he didn't blame her, he understood.

"Rose, I'm sorry that it can only be us in here but we can't let others know the details of the trial. You understand don't you?" He asked in a soft kind voice.

"Yes, I understand and I will be fine." She paused and looked down. "I'm sorry that you have to sit so far away and that I am scared of being alone with you. You aren't him, you wouldn't hurt me, and I know that."

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand. You are making progress and that is all that matters right now one day you will be back to your old self, maybe not completely but you will be able to trust me to be alone with you. It will just take time, right now I am just happy that you are talking to me again." He smiled again and this time she returned it with a shy small one of her own.

After that was said they talked of the trial and what she was to say, which seemed to be everything that had happened to her. They were also meant to tell everyone of their feeling for each other which neither one of them went into much details about it. Dimitri feelings were known, it was hers that everyone wondered about. She would have to tell everyone of them soon, her only problem with that was that she wasn't sure of her feelings anymore.

They also talked about her starting work and how she would react the first time a male attacked her and Lissa, she proved that if it came to her fears getting the better of her or Lissa and her life then she would push her fears away and save her friend. He was skeptical of this so he told her that he would have either himself or a friend attack them one day just to be sure. At first she refused saying that it wasn't necessary but he insisted and she reluctantly gave in and agreed that it would be for the best.

The rest of the day was uneventful after their meeting was over and Rose went out for a walk by herself to try and clear her mind and sort out her feelings for Dimitri. She knew she cared for him and she was sure she still loved him but how could she do something like that to him? She was damaged and even though many thought that she was getting better she was still very much hurting inside of herself. She couldn't let him know of her feelings and then have him want to be with her after everything that happened and then him be stuck with someone who couldn't even be left alone with him, he deserved someone so much better. She knew what she had to do even if it meant losing the man that she loved.

As Rose walked she came across a huge garden with all sorts of different flowers, trees, and shrubs. It was her favorite spot and she tried to go there almost everyday so she could be alone and think. As she went over and sat on one of the may stone benches that were scattered around the garden she saw storm clouds gathering and heard a clap of thunder before she felt the rain fall on her body but she didn't care she just sat there alone with her thoughts. The garden was so close to the edge of the Courts border that she thought she could sense the ghosts that resided right outside. How she longed for the days before she could see and hear the ghosts, before she was broken by Stan and before she made up her mind to not love Dimitri, to set him free. She knew there was no going back now though and she knew what she was doing would be for the best,or so she hoped.

The next few days flew and before she knew it it was the day before the trial and she was anything but calm. Her and Dimitri had talked some more about it but nothing he could say would make her feel any better about seeing Stan again or having to reveal to everyone what he had done to her. They knew there was no way that he would be released, the evidence was to condemning.

Today Rose and Lissa were out by themselves walking around the beloved gardens talking amongst themselves about anything and everything they could. Lissa knew of the trial but not of what was to be told, she also knew of the attack that was supposed to happen at any day or moment and she wished that it would be Dimitri who did it. Lissa feared for Rose, afraid that she may not be well enough to start work, she didn't seem herself.

As they entered part of the maze of hedges that was there for the children, Rose thought she heard someone coming up behind them and started to go into her Guardian mode. She turned just as an unknown man jumped at her and Lissa, for a split second she had a vision of Stan jumping at her again but pushed it away. She knew that this man was not _him_ and that she needed to protect Lissa from the harm that he could cause her. She blocked his attack easily and went to knock him down when another man grabbed her from behind and she heard Lissa yelling for help. 'This isn't right,' She thought, 'There is only supposed to be one man, not two and Lissa shouldn't have to be screaming.' rose then turned her head to see the new attacker and nearly screamed herself.

Stan Alto had his arms around the one girl he wanted and he wasn't about to let go. He got out of his cell just that morning and had followed her the whole day, no one had discovered that he was gone but he knew that they would soon. He saw his moment and finally grabbed the girl and his grin got wider at the look on her face when she realized who had her. He thought that she would scream and thrash about to try and get away but she didn't she only stared wide eyed and scared. He could hear Lissa shouting for help and ordered his accomplice to quiet her. When Lissa went quiet he decided to move farther into the maze knowing that when someone came looking it would be hours before they could be found, the maze went for miles.

"Hello Rose, did you miss me as much as I missed you? Well we can finally be together again and we will, today." Stan said turning into one of the many dead ends and blocking her way to escape.

"No, this is not happening. You've been locked up, away, this isn't right, you can't be here." Rose mumbled not wanting to believe that she was once again in this situation. As she heard his laughter she slid to the ground closing her eyes tight, trying to will him away.

There was a knock on the door as Dimitri got ready to go and do his surprise attack on Rose and Lissa. He knew that they were going to be alone together and thought it was the perfect opportunity. He was just finishing the last button on his shirt when he opened the door, it was a Guardian he didn't really know that well. As soon as he saw the mans face he knew it was bad news.

"There has been an accident. Stan Alto has escaped from the jail and the Dragomire Princess and the Hathaway girl were attacked. The Princess is fine, just a bump on the head but Hathaway is missing somewhere in the maze. The Princess says that it was Alto who took her." The man said in one rushed voice and Dimitri nearly knocked him over on his way out of the room.

He couldn't believe this was happening, the trial was tomorrow and then Stan would have been gone, away from there and away from Rose. 'How could he have escaped?' He was in such a rage that he made it to the maze before he knew it and he went up to Lissa to find out what had happened.

"We thought that it was just the surprise attack that you were supposed to be putting her up to. She was fighting off the first guy just fine until Stan showed up and when she saw him she just kind of froze up. He grabbed her from behind, she didn't know he was here, and then I don't know what happened, the other guy knocked me out. I'm so sorry Dimitri, they are saying that it looks like he took her into the maze. It could be hours before they are found,if they are even still in there." Lissa said and he just looked at the maze in thought.

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It is mine, I should have tried to make sure she could defend herself against him but I didn't think he could have gotten out like he did." He said while still watching the maze. He knew it was big, it took some people days to find their way out, (there was a roof made up of the branches of trees to keep the sun from affecting them). He knew they were still in there, they had to be, and as he pondered how to find them there was a sudden scream coming from inside the maze that made him tense. He had to find her fast.

Rose screamed when she felt his hands on her again still keeping her eyes closed. She knew she had to get away, to fight, but she didn't know what she would do if she did get away. She didn't know her way through the maze and thought that he would just find her again. She wasn't even sure if there were people looking for her yet, but she did know that she did not want this to happen to her again.

As Stan went to pull on her pants she brought her legs up and kicked out making contact with his middle and sending him flying backwards. She then opened her eyes and got up looking for a way around him. She found none.

"You will not get away from me this time girl. I will have you again, you are mine now." He lunged forward and she dodged him easily but he was faster then she had remembered and hit her in the head knocking her to the ground again and making her see spots.

"You will never have me again, I am not yours and never will be. Dimitri will find us and save me." She said trying to sound strong instead of scared but he saw right through it and chuckled.

"You just don't understand do you? It doesn't matter if Dimitri is looking for you by now, I helped make this maze, I know my way through it. By the time he gets to this spot we'll be in another and then another. It will be days before they can search the whole thing and by then we wont even be in here anymore. We are just going to be in here long enough for them to think that we are lost so that they wont suspect that we've gotten out." As he talked she tried to get away again but he pulled her legs bringing her back and then slapped her face laughing but she didn't give up, she wouldn't.

Rose once again lifted her legs to kick him away but he was ready and stopped her before she could and sat on her pinning her to the ground. She then threw her arms out trying to knock him off but he grabbed them and pinned them with one hand up over her head, he was now lying on top of her and she closed her eyes trying to escape.

When she felt his other hand start working on her pants again she decided to leave her mind and visit Lissa. At that moment she couldn't have been happier about their bond. She saw Lissa walking with Dimitri through the maze and they were talking about different ways to try and find her. She could hear Dimitri sometimes saying that he should have been there to protect her, that this was his fault and then she heard Lissa saying something about her screaming, that maybe if she screamed again it could help them go in the right direction. After hearing what Lissa said she reluctantly went back to her mind and found that Stan had gotten her pants and shirt off but was doing nothing else, only watching her.

"It is nice of you to rejoin me. So what did you see? Is Lissa okay? Is she trying to find you? How about Dimitri? Does he even know yet? I guess it really doesn't matter, I have you now, half naked mind you. And now I am going to show you what happens when a man is forced to go without for months. I am going to enjoy this but you may be uncomfortable and in some, maybe a lot, of pain." He smiled and tore off her bra and underwear causing her to scream again.

Rose only got to scream for a minute before he slapped her again cutting her off. The force of the slap caused her head to collide with the hard ground causing her to become dizzy. She didn't care how much he slapped her, she was going to continue to scream until help came or she was unconscious, which ever came first. So as she felt his hand go between her legs she screamed again and was surprised when he didn't silence her, she figured it was because he was to busy trying to destroy her some more. She felt him slip two fingers into her roughly pumping them in and out.

After a minute he pulled his hand away and licked his fingers before reaching for his own pants and sliding them off. Seeing his pants slide off she screamed again knowing what was about to happen and closed her eyes tightly. She could feel him position himself at her entrance and he leaned down and roughly kissed her before pushing his way into her causing yet another scream to erupt from her mouth.

He was only in her for a second before he was out and she tried to ready herself for the next intrusion when she felt his weight leave her body. She could hear shouts and fighting but refused to move or open her eyes. She was sure she was bleeding, she could feel it on her legs. She then heard something or someone fall to the ground with a thump and was sure he had come back for her when she felt hands on her arms. She then realized that something warm was now covering her nude form and the hands on her weren't rough and mean but gentle.

"Rose? Roza? Please open your eyes for me, please." She heard Dimitri saying next to her ad realized that she had been saved.

"Dimitri?" She asked in a low horse voice and opened her eyes and saw his face etched in concern. She reached her hands up to his face softly touching him and gave a small smile before saying, "I'm sorry." Then her hands fell from his face and her body went limp in his arms and that was the first time that the other Guardians had ever seen Dimitri Belikov cry.

**Okay so I hoped you liked it. Please please please tell me what you think. Don't worry, Dimitri and Rose will be together soon. I am only going to be writing maybe two more chapters and then ti is finished but I am thinking of writing an Alice in Wonderland story and I hope to see you guys read it too.**

**Anywho please please please review for me and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to get out, a lot has happened. First my husband locked me out of the computer so I couldn't get on and do anything and then there was trying to get comfortable living at my mother in laws house and then I found out that my grandma has breast cancer. This has been one really messed up year.**

**Well here is the newest chapter, I hope you like it.**

The next day when Rose awoke she was back in her room trying to remember what happened. As soon as the images from the night before came to her she groaned and rolled over and could see the outline of someone sitting in her desk chair. For a minute she thought that maybe it was Stan but then remembered that he had been taken again, so reaching over she turned on a small lamp. She gasped when she saw who it was, Dimitri. He was sitting in the chair sleeping and she could see a few bruises and scratches on his face. She was happy to know that someone cared for her but was saddened to know that she couldn't let it continue.

As Rose tried to sit up she hissed in pain, her back was killing her and she had a pain between her legs. She was movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see that Dimitri had woke up upon hearing her and he was slowly making his way over to her with concern in his eyes. As he got closer she refused to look him in the eyes and kept her gaze on the blanket that was covering her.

"You should stay lying down. Your back is covered in bruises along with your thighs and you have a bruise on your face. The doctor looked you over and said that when he….when he um….entered you he tore you and that it will be painful to walk for the next few days or so. Rose I am so sorry for not being there, for not protecting you again." Dimitri said standing next to her bed and he saw her flinch slightly when he said the word 'entered'.

"No, I can't stay in bed. I don't care if my body is bruised I have to go to his trial today. I have to be there, he has to be put away." Rose replied still not looking at him.

"They are having you testify tomorrow, they want you to rest for today. Tomorrow will be the end of his trial and then after the trial you will come back here and relax again."

"NO! No, today, it has to end today. I will go testify today, it has to stop today. I want it to stop today. To end today, to…."

"Rose, even if you did got today there would still have to be a trial tomorrow. There is just too much evidence to finish it all in one day." Dimitri replied cutting off her rant and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Rose finally looked up at him and couldn't help but stair into his eyes. She felt like she could melt into them, like everything would be alright as long as he was by her side. Before she realized what she was doing she threw herself at him and attached her lips to his. The kiss was slow and uncertain at first and then turned more rough and passionate. This was what she wanted, what she needed at the moment. As the kiss deepened even more her hands started to roam over his chest and arms up to behind his neck and into his hair.

It wasn't until his hands started to move over her body did she snap back to reality and pulled him away from her. They both looked into the others eyes as they gasped for breath. Rose then quickly moved back and away from him flinching in pain. He quickly moved off the bed and to the other side of the room when he saw her frightened and pained expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It…it wasn't right." Rose stated looking away from him once again.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, you did nothing wrong." He replied slowly walking back to her and gently grabbing her chin to make her look at him. When their eyes met he could see that she was blushing before she quickly looked down again.

"No, it was wrong. We can't do it again, ever. I'm sorry." She then moved around him before getting off the bed and leaving the room, wincing the whole time.

As soon as Rose was out the door she let some of the unshed tears flow down her face. She stood there for a minute before leaving the building and going to the gardens. As she sat there she thought about looking through the bond with Lissa to find out what was happening in court but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see Stan again just yet and he was sure to be there so instead she just sat there lost in her own thoughts.

After a few minutes Rose heard someone walking up behind her and slowly turned to see who it was. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Christian and gave him a small smile before turning back around and felt him sit next to her. They sat there in silence for a while before saying anything.

"I thought that you would be at the trial with Lissa? Why aren't you there?" Rose asked looking out at the flowers.

"I tried but they said that it was a closed trial, only witnesses and such can be there and I'm not a witness or anything so I wasn't allowed in. I'm surprised to see you out; I thought that you would be in your room with Dimitri." He replied.

"I was but then I decided that I needed some fresh air, it's been such a crazy time. I just needed some time alone." She answered still not looking at him. He just nodded in understanding and then all was quiet again.

After about twenty minutes Rose stood and turned to finally face her companion. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before the silence was once again broken by the sounds of church bells ringing.

"I should go; Dimitri will start to worry if I don't show up at my room."

"He really loves you Rose, he has been so worried and upset. I know we haven't been the greatest of friends and I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now but you can't forget about him or your feelings for him. I'm not saying you should jump into a relationship with him, just don't push him away. Everything he is doing is for you, to try to help you." Christian then also stood and walked away giving her a small smile and something to think about.

Rose then slowly walked back to her building and back to her room. She stopped to take a breath before opening the door and walking in. Her eyes locked with Dimitris before she slowly closed the door.

"I love you."


End file.
